


Freeze Before Serving

by Anonymous



Series: kiss me (like you wanna be loved) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, James Does Love RJ he said just using dry humour, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Tony Stark, Teething, Tony and James love their kids Very much, tired parents, whitney isn't an angel don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I blame you for giving our son his expensive tastes.”Tony had the gall to look faux-offended before trying to sooth RJ’s sobbing for the nth time that hour. Tony also tried to softly bounce his precious load, James leant even more of his weight against the fridge.





	Freeze Before Serving

“Why am I doing this again?” James asked.

His entire left side was unpleasantly cold, not to mention despite having little feeling in his prosthetic, his arm was freezing.  
  
“Because, if you haven't noticed over the past few days, your son has begun teething,” Tony grumbled, very exhausted and still holding a squirming, crying RJ in his arms.

Why couldn't RJ be like Whitney? Sweet little Whitney, who while also teething, was just fine with a regular teething ring. Unlike her brother who only had the extravagant taste for his sire’s prosthetic, no doubt a fascination passed down from his bearer.

“I blame you for giving our son his expensive tastes.”

Tony had the gall to look faux-offended before trying to sooth RJ’s sobbing for the nth time that hour. Tony also tried to softly bounce his precious load, James leant even more of his weight against the fridge.

“Your papa’s bein’ so mean isn’ he RJ?” Tony cooed.

James refused to give into any outer signs of amusement.

“Cause you’re hurtin’ aren't you baby?” Tony continued, “Can't be too much to want something a little unique?”

James rolled his eyes, Tony ignored him to wipe the tears spilling at the corners of RJ’s baby blue eyes.

The next few minutes passed in almost silence, Tony’s baby talk and RJ’s sniffling background static.

“Alright I think the freezer’s done its job,” he moved away and closed the door. “Pass him over.”

RJ squirmed as he was set in the crook of James’ flesh arm, only to sigh when, after several attempts, he grasped one of James metal fingers and shoved it in his mouth.

“Hey now, don't get too eager there,” James said with only a small bit of sappiness.

Going by Tony’s face which was less than a scant inch away from his own, he had failed.

“He's still so tiny.” Tony whispered, skating a finger against RJ’s chubby cheek.

“Oh, go get Whitney, you’ve been hogging this one,” James deflected.

“I’m his favourite,” Tony quietly chirped.

“You’re both of their favourites.”

“My poor, lonely, alpha,” Tony teased, laughing at James’ exaggerated pout as he left to get Whitney.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna guess what the twins' middle names are?


End file.
